Freezing Rose
by Byjinn
Summary: Ruby and Weiss are out for a training exercise. Will their little outing go smoothly, or will it fall apart at the seams? Rated T.


**Author's Note: This story came to me in a flash of inspiration as I was staring at my sink. As always reviews are welcome, but the most important thing is for you to enjoy the story!**

* * *

A stinging sensation flew into Ruby Rose's face as a gust of cold air buffeted her small frame, causing water to pool in her eyes from the irritation. It had been only three hours since the training exercise had begun, but Ruby was already earning for her nice warm bed. Anything that would get her out of the cold pre-winter chill that had set in around the Emerald Forest would be most welcoming indeed. Unfortunately for her, she was stuck out here for another twenty-one hours.

Her only source of human contact during this time span would be her partner, Weiss Schnee. Though the two had gotten off to a rocky start, over the past few weeks they had gradually grown closer. Staying up late to study, chatting about their interests and hobbies, delving a little into both of their guarded pasts; typical topics that normal friends would converse about in their spare time. During this time, however, another feeling had been growing inside of Ruby, though she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. She simply always wanted to hang out with Weiss. They had so much fun together that Ruby would sometimes go out of her way just to see the heiress.

_Come on now Ruby, now isn't the time to let your mind wander! I need to build an adequate shelter so that we don't freeze to death tonight. Weiss'll be furious if she returns with the food and sees that I have made no progress._

Shaking her head in an effort to clear her mind, Ruby aimed Crescent Rose toward the ground and shot repeatedly, propelling herself high into the tree canopy. Quickly surveying the surrounding branches, Ruby arced her body forward and preformed a series of flips and spins, feeling Crescent Rose's blade cleanly swipe through the supple wood of the forest. As gravity took hold of her body and steered her towards the ground, Ruby swished her cloak around her and disappeared as a plethora of rose petals scattered in her wake.

Reappearing almost instantly on the ground, the young scythe wielder allowed her precious weapon to revert to its stored form and attached it to her belt. Cracking her back, Ruby went along and gathered all of the larger branches that she had felled and began the arduous task of tying them together at the tip. As the branches began to take the form of a large fan, Ruby sat the clump against a tall tree with a wide base. Tying it to the tree, she then began to weave the smaller, leafier branches throughout the construct in an effort to provide insulation for her meager shelter.

Standing back to appreciate her handiwork, a low smirk crossed Ruby's young features.

_ I'm sure that Weiss'll be suuuper impressed when she sees this! I wasn't made leader for nothing!_

Giggling as she imagined Weiss' reaction to her ability to make a habitable shelter, Ruby glanced up towards the sky.

_Hmm.. It's getting close to nightfall, Weiss should be back by now._

A small pit of worry burned at the bottom of Ruby's stomach as she imagined several unlikely scenarios of what could have happened to her partner. Knowing in her heart that Weiss was very capable, Ruby just couldn't shake the thought that something bad could have happened to the girl.

_What if she got ambushed by Beowolves? Or perhaps fell prey to a roaming group of Ursi! Urrrgh, I can't just sit around here and wait! I've gotta find her._

Making up her mind on the matter, Ruby set off at a brisk pace towards the river Weiss had said that she would be fishing at. The young girl noiselessly maneuvered through the forest as though she was a silent predator, all but invisible to the world around her as she stalked toward her goal. Spying a break in the trees, Ruby increased her speed until she broke through the thicket into a clearing that outlined one of the banks of the river.

There, sitting on the edge of the sparkling river, was Weiss. She had removed her shoes and was dipping her feet in the stream as she basked in the setting sun.

_Phew, she's all right. Wow though, she sure looks pretty silhouetted against the sunset. Hmm.. I wonder if I could scare her! It'd be payback for making me worry about her!_

Making up her mind, Ruby stealthily moved towards Weiss as the girl swished her legs against the current of the river, leaving several ripples spreading out in wide arcs along the river's surface. Sighing in contentment, Weiss bent her neck around just in time to come an inch away from Ruby's face. Startled, Weiss hurriedly attempts to stand, but instead manages to be thrown of balance and teeters dangerously towards the freezing river.

Ruby reacted instantly, utilizing her semblance to appear behind Weiss and push her towards dry land. As a result, however, she was now in the air above the river with no escape of her own. It felt as though Yang her punched her square in her lungs as the ice cold water slammed against her petite body. An immense numbing sensation shot through her entire body as the water coalesced around her form. Splashing for a second in an effort to regain her bearings, Ruby turned towards shore and swam towards it. As she reached the edge of the river, she felt Weiss' hands grab her own and pull her out of the frigid liquid.

"You imbecile! What were you thinking, sneaking up on me like that! Now look at you, soaked to the bone!" Weiss was furious, though her voice held traces of concern for the younger girl. "Come one, we need to get to the shelter and get you out of those clothes." Turning on her heel, Weiss grabbed onto Ruby's hand and steered her towards the campsite that Ruby had been in minutes earlier. As they arrived, Weiss released Ruby and removed her white nightgown from her bag. "Now hurry up and get out of those soaked clothes, unless you _want_ to come down with hypothermia. I noticed you only brought those clothes, so wear this tonight." Tossing the nightgown at Ruby, Weiss placed their bags next to the lean-to that Ruby had crafted earlier.

Shivering uncontrollably as the wet fabric clung to her body, Ruby was in no position to argue the matter. Stripping off her soaked clothes and hanging them over a low branch, Ruby slipped into Weiss' nightgown as she was told.

"S-sorry W-W-Weiss." Ruby said through chattering teeth. A small, dejected look had spread across her features as she acknowledged the folly of her attempt to scare Weiss.

"It's fine, but don't you go doing it again! Now come into the shelter, you're freezing and I wont have you catching anything because of it," Weiss commanded, her voice stern yet sweet at the same time. "There isn't going to be much room, but if we share our body heat you should be warmed up in no time."

Blushing as she crawled into the shelter next to Weiss, Ruby cuddled up next to her as the older girl wrapped an arm around the shivering girl. "T-thanks for this." Ruby mumbled as she pressed closer to Weiss, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and happiness for the warmth that was being transferred from her teammate.

_She's so warm, I wish we could just stay like this forever._

It was at that moment as she lay there being held by her best friend that Ruby realized it. She wanted to be with Weiss forever. This wasn't a feeling that she wanted to let go of. Blushing madly, Ruby steeled her resolve as she mumbled, "Hey Weiss.. tomorrow when the exercise is over, would you like to... go out to eat with me?"

_Thank god she can't see my face right now! I bet I've turned redder than my cloak._

A minute passed and Ruby's confidence was slowly going down the drain as she was still getting no response.

_Crapcrapcrap! Maybe I was to hasty in asking that? Perhaps I should laugh it off as a joke to cover myself? Yeah! That sounds like a promising idea._

"N-nevermind that, it was just a jo-"

"Sure Ruby, I'd love to go out to eat with you." Weiss interrupted. Ruby could feel her heart almost stop as she heard those words. Reaching out with one arm, she squeezed Weiss in an awkward side-hug, silently conveying all the feelings that were pouring out of her at that moment in time.

Smiling softly in the darkness, Weiss simply hugged the girl back. "Get some sleep you dolt. We have a big day tomorrow."


End file.
